The Chilly Adventures
by rockabootm
Summary: Chloe and Tilly. Jelly best couple, Chilly are ok :) basically reminds me of a legal version of Jelly :) Includes both but Chloe doesnt have a name so.. yeah


Tilly and Chloe

Maybe a one shot, depends. I have to do this story if even meaning the others are going to be still in progress in the mean time because I still need to have imagination of at least Tilly. I actually like Chloe and Tilly together if there's no Jelly. And now it's actually making sense that what Jelly did was in fact illegal, but never wrong. That was true love. Jelly was best but Chilly (Chloe and Tilly) although had the most unrealistic storyline have actually worked out well. That's my opinion anyway. Feel free to share yours with me if you'd like.

Chapter 1:

As they travelled underneath the main arch of the entrance of the Hollyoaks village, Tilly finally reached the end of the bus and sat down next to Chloe and faced her. There was a couple moments in which were filled with complete silence. But although they were silent at the back of the bus, they kept smiling at each other.

Tilly sighed as she looked out of the window and as the bus went around the corner, she saw and went passed the police station. ''Bye Jen'' she whispered and mumbled under her breath, hopeful for Chloe not to hear it, although one day they may have to speak about their pasts and Tilly's was one to have to sit down and concentrate on.

Tilly actually hoped one day she may be Jen's actual friend again once she came out maybe? That's if Jen is in a good mood and if prison had changed her. She sighed once more and turned to Chloe who had actually moved a bit closer to her.

''You ok, sweetheart?'' Chloe asked, her beautiful Irish accent coming out. She reached out, just like Jen did that time at the hospital and stroked her cheek lightly, smiling as Tilly took her hand.

''You know what? Ive actually been so much happier right now than in my past, you excite me, challenge me,I need that. I need you, I love you so much Chlo''

''Aww whos a big cheeseball?'' Chloe replied. ''Well miss Evans, I actually like that you're very happy and I love you too'' as she spoke she came closer and kissed her on the forehead. They both sighed and for the first tiem that day, Tilly realised whats happened and turned to Chloe in shock, in return worrying her.

''Whats up?'' Chloe asked.

''The way you're sat'' Tilly started panicking. ''shes ok, isn't she?''

''Who?''

''The baby in there'' Tilly added as she stroked her belly.

Chloe tutted. ''Of course she is, silly''

''Guess why they called me Tilly'' she laughed as they held hands, waiting to come off the bus and arrive at the train station.

''Why are you so worried? You really acre about this baby, don't you?'' Chloe raised her eyebrows

''Of course I do! Not only the baby, but you too! In fact, the other day I was thinking..''

''About what?''

''Will you just stop interrupting me, missy'' she giggled.

''Sorry Evans'' she laughed.

''Hm, better be… umm'' Tilly was starting to go red by now..''I uhhh well, you know your baby… umm because I couldn't let you go out of the house until she was born..''

''what are you rambling on about?''

''Ok. Promise you wont laugh''

''Promise'' Chloe winked.

''I was thinking.. because you know when you kissed me and I figured that it actually was the best and I love kissing you and the others with Esther were just warm ups as I thought, maybe if you needed help with the baby?''

''You mean you want to help bring this baby up with me?'' Chloe broke up into a wide smile.

''Err. Yeahh that's what I mean.. just cant explain it that well, haha''

''I gathered'' she laughed.

As they passed the hospital it once again reminded her of Jen and she was ok with that, but looking to the future was what Tilly was about to do.. or try to convince herself and others that's what she would do..

''Oh my god!'' Tilly broke out in laughter as she pointed to the top of the hospital

''What?'' Chloe poked Tilly. ''Whats funny?''

''That''

''Ahhh those good old days''

''Old days? It was only around a few months ago, not years!''

''All right'' Chloe replied, chuckling.

''But yeah. It was really good doing that. Your face though. Dead depressing.''

''Still cant believe you still did that Chlo''

''Still cant believe you thought I wanted Esther. I mean, no offense, she is really ncie and stuff but..'' Chloe cringed.

''Yeah..'' Tilly whispered as she didn't want to go into detail..

''Oh sorry'' Chloe frowned. ''I didn't mean to.. you know''

''No.. its ok'' she spoke as she help Chloe close to her. ''New Year. New start. New life. With you'' Tilly smiled as she kissed her.

''With Us'' Chloe corrected her as she felt her bump and smiled.

''The three musketeers'' Tilly repeated, smiling.

Any ideas? F x


End file.
